


Cántame una canción, pajarito

by letsburntogether



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, SanSan Week, sansa and sandor - Freeform, sansan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsburntogether/pseuds/letsburntogether
Summary: El Perro esconde un secreto, pues hasta las almas más sedientas de sangre saben amar.





	Cántame una canción, pajarito

Eres hermosa, pajarito.

La más hermosa e inocente doncella que jamás he conocido. El mundo está lleno de enemigos, de gente horrible, de asesinos y bestias sedientas que quieren hacerte daño, herirte y cortar tus alas. Y por esto estoy aquí, tú me has dado un motivo, me has demostrado que vine a este mundo no solo para sufrir, sino para protegerte de todos ellos, pajarito. Incluso para protegerte de mi mismo. Todos estamos aquí por una razón, y yo lo estoy por ti.

Tú, en cambio, estás para matarme de hambre, para hacerme morir de sed, para entorpecer mi espada o para hacer su golpe más certero, para hacerme sufrir por algo que jamás he conocido, por algo estúpido e irrisorio en lo que nunca he creído. Estás aquí para que yo te proteja, para hacer que traicione mis principios, los que ahora tengo y los que nunca antes he tenido. Pajarito, tú eres el motivo por el que sigo en este maltrecho lugar, sucio y oxidado al que llaman ciudad. Por ti, pajarito. Sólo por ti.

Ardo en tu presencia. Ardo cuando me miras con esos ojos asustados, pero que me hablan sin miedo ni temor. Porque, pajarito, yo nunca te haría daño. Mataría y mató por ti, por mantenerte a salvo, por seguir sintiendo esa mirada curiosa sobre mi. Ardo cuando estás cerca y yo, cobarde del fuego, cuando siento que ardo a tu lado solo deseo acercarme más para abrasarme, para sentir el fuego arden en mis venas.

Tu pajarito, fría y norteña, eres el único fuego que no me da miedo. Soy su amante, amante de las llamas que salpican tu pelo. Estás besada por él, eres su fiel servidora y yo me rindo a tus pies, condenando mi alma a ti.

Pajarito, no tengas miedo, yo nunca te haría daño. Permitiría que mi cuerpo y alma fueran condenadas a las llamas eternas antes de hacerte algún mal. No permitas que aquellas a los que les colocan coronas de oro en la cabeza arrojen tu vida a la desesperación. No permitas que esta manada de leones hambrientos acaben tu felicidad, que destruyan tus ilusiones y sueño. Demuestra que eres más fuerte que ellos. No seas ingenua, pajarito, en este mundo cruel nadie regala nada, todos luchamos por conseguir algo, clavamos las garras cuando luchamos por los nuestros, todos mordemos cuando nos hacen daño. Hazlo, pajarito; clava las garras, lucha, muerde, mata.

No te detengas, no ahora. Vuela más alto que todos ellos, déjalos a todos atrás y retoma lo que es tuyo por sangre y derecho. Yo estaré a tu lado —si así lo quieres— para sentenciar los golpes que tu no sepas dar, aquellos que se te pasen por alto o los que parezcan imposibles. Yo soy la espada y tu eres la mano que ejecuta el golpe.

Y ahora, pajarito, cántame una canción.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Lúthien.


End file.
